


Clean and Green

by DocGorpy



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGorpy/pseuds/DocGorpy
Summary: Sledge has always been a boy in Snafu’s eyes.





	Clean and Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, and mostly acts and looks like an essay. The fruit of all the feelings I experienced during and after watching The Pacific.

Sledge has always been a boy in Snafu’s eyes. 

When the high cotton southern belle first came into his tent on Pavuvu, he was so clean, so impossibly green, with a dinky little bible jostling around in his breast pocket. 

He was still a boy even when his teeny leather-bound copy of the good word suddenly came accompanied by a pack of crumpled up Raleighs. 

Even when he started smoking this pipe he found one day while on a scouting mission in some obscure Jap village, he still looked a whole lot like a boy to Snafu. 

Even when Snafu had been thrown off his feet by a blast on his rear and Sledge was there to get him up, he was still a boy. 

Even when finally, there was blood on his hands, when he had killed too many Japs and spent too many days on those god-forsaken islands to even know if the tally marks in his book were right, he was a boy. 

Even when he survived that hell of a war, he was a boy. 

Especially when he slept on the train home, when Snafu was staring down at him with a smile that disappeared as he realized that he would have to leave him, a tired little boy with his copper hair all tousled up from sleep, all clean and and looking very much green once more, if only in countenance.

A boy that he could not ever protect even if he tried. Because no amount of warnings about bad germs and heebie jeebies will ever keep his boy from becoming a man. 


End file.
